Offline Ithor - Left To Die
Previous Offline "We need to split up" Gorbie's old Home One flight uniform rustled in the wind. The party stood there looking at him like he was an idiot. RoboJoey finally breaks the silence. "Parties never split up Gorbie. That's how parties die." "This is an island of two million people, hundreds of thousands potentially to save. One big clump of us like this is doing no one any good. Listen, you guys continue, I'll go by myself." "By yourself?" chimes Zaeed. "The galaxy is a tough place kid. Eat or get eaten, and right now, you're about to get eaten" "You're right Zaeed. It's dangerous. R2 will come with me." Muffled laughing is heard from the group. "Lt. R2D2 and I will take care of it. Wedge, you in, or do you still need to look after Ackbar?" Wedge pops his head out from the Astral Queen. "I'm in. Ackbar is in a stateroom periodically pressing his big red button that's no longer attached to anything, and Sally can fly the ship." "Well then, we'll take the high road, you take the low road" finishes Gorbie. Several minutes later, the heros are fighting their way through the city. "Your uniform looks like shit" says Gorbie, firing another shot into a zombie's head. "Yeah, well yours hasn't been through hell and back running from these idiots" "Touché" Another Zombie falls. "Alright, this is not going fast enough. Any ideas R2?" "Beeep beeee beeep beep ziiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" "Not a bad idea at all, we just need to find a defendable spot so people can come to us. Any ideas?" "Beep zip beeep bap beeeeeeeeeeeeee" "Radio tower. Not a bad idea, I'm sure we'd be able to get the word out from there, and we'll have some tactical advantage due to height. Great suggestion Lieutenant." "" Fighting their way up a hill just outside the town, the heros make their way to a 10-acre site where a radio tower stands in the shadow of an enormous tree. Gorbie survey's the area, trying to determine the most defendable position. He determines that with a couple steep areas around the 10-acre site, the whole site becomes somewhat defendable from the height of the tree, with enough area at the base of the tree to where civilians could be defended. Wedge goes to work buildling some defendable positions, screwing in the scope for his rifle. Meanwhile R2D2 plugs himself into the radio tower, broadcasting a message to all those who can hear: "Make your way to the Sacred Hilltop Tree, we will protect you". One branch at a time, Gorbie makes his way up the tree. It's slow progress, he's definitely not a climber, but he makes good headway, trying to make his way to the tallest branch. The ground approaches quickly, Gorbie begins falling as a branch he was about to grab break, sending him tumbling. Calming himself, Gorbie stops himself from falling with The Force. Mid-air, hovering, he shrugs. "Well, I guess this can be an exception." He begins to levitate himself to the top of the tree, finding a secure branch to land. Looking out for miles around, Gorbie can see fires, devastation, and suffering. Now in a nice central spot with a complete view of the surrounding area, he begins to concentrate on the Force Crystal. The Oracle hovers nearby. The Oracle speaks. "I have not forseen this. I have only seen complete death on this island. What are you doing?" "Helping out. Hopefully some inspiration will help more people make it here alive." Gorbie shuts his eyes,his mind completely focus on the crystal. A bright light emits from him, sending waves of inspiration. First, around the tree, hitting only Wedge and R2. Slowly but surely, the crystal amplifies his powers; non-infected people for a dozen miles around stop their panicing for just a moment, look towards the hill, compose themselves, and make their way to the hill feeling like they have a sliver of a chance. ***** Min knelt in the mud at the bottom of the hill, covered in filth and blood. She had gathered around her a pitiful group of three survivors, none of whom could walk by themselves at this point. She had improvised a triage area in the hopes of treating any non-infected that arrived at the radio tower, but so far very few were making it through the hordes of infected. Min administered a medpac to one of the wounded and then rapidly fired off several blaster shots at two encroaching zombies. She treated the second survivor, who would live but could be permanently blinded by a vicious claw swipe to the eyes. She put the blind man’s hand into that of her first patient. “Both of you get up this hill!. My friends at the top will protect you.” With that, both healed men staggered up the hill. She moved toward the third survivor, a civilian in a city waste disposal uniform with a bad head wound. “That bastard Arthur bit me! One minute we’re running together, away from a group of those green things, and then the next thing I know that sonofabitch is gnawing on my arm. Then I got knocked out. Am I going to…. Turn into one of them too?” “Looks like you have the immunity”, said Min, “I don’t know what it means, but if you’ve been bitten and you haven’t turned yet, you’re probably in the clear. But I do have to treat that hole in your head or you might not live to find out.” Min was rummaging in the kit for another medpac when she received a sharp kick to the shins. She looked up at her patient, only to see him staring past her with a look of pure horror in his eyes. Reflected in his eye, she could see an enormous shape looming up, approaching at an alarming speed – Min threw herself on top of the wounded man, turning to face their attacker, and let fly a blaster shot to its head. An enormous bulbous thing pounded into her, pushing the air from her lungs, and then fell dead on top of her. She could feel the severity of the impact, the crushing force, and felt herself about to pass out… but fought, fought to hold it off for just a few seconds… struggling to breathe, she administered the medpac to the city worker, and then felt herself lose consciousness. *** Min woke up to see her patient, head wound looking somewhat better, leaning over her. He had administered a medpac to save her life. “First aid training”, he shrugged, “mandated by the city”. Min grinned. “Good work, now get up that hill.” Suddenly Min felt a wave of pure light coming from the top of the hill. “Gorbie”, she thought. The city worker started to run up, suddenly energized. Looking out at the surrounding area, Min saw that more survivors were making it towards her. She straightened up her supplies and readied herself for the next wave of wounded. ***** A crowd of people, mostly Ithorians, hudled around the base of a massive tree. Shots contiually fired from high points in the tree, as Wedge took a sniper position. A surprisingly charismatic robotic voice is heard from the base of the hill. "Three hundred and fourteen, three hundred and fifteen, three hundred and sixteen..." Zaeed's strained eyes look over to RoboJoey. "Are you really counting your kills?" "Haaa Haa Haaa. No!! I'm counting the number of kills MORE than you that I have!" Gorbie stood tall, still at the highest branch in the tree, making sure more and more survivors could make it back. Nearly a thousand sat huddled at the base of the hill, protected by a walking gatling gun and his friends. A rumble is heard in the distance - a building collapses a few miles away, and dust cloud erupts. A murmurr thourgh the crowd. Many had seen this before, from afar. Few had ever survived. All doubed their chances for survival on this hill. "Taaaaaaannnnkkkkk" is heard, and the rumbling gets closer. Running towards the mountain top, the tank is practically drawn by the life forces huddled together. The heros fire continually at the tank, with Robojoey front and centre, not scared for his self - but scared for his beloved rifle. At full run, the tank rushes up the hill, plowing trees of from its path. Each life form huddled at the base of that hill saw their life flash before their eyes. "It was over" they all thought. Reaching the hedge of the clearing where the tree stood, at full speed, a thud is heard, and the tank sent backwards. Those inside looking outwards notices a light blue shimmer around the area. "GET CLOSE TO THE EDGE AND KEEP SHOOTING" yells Gorbie Obviously confused, the tank again tries to cross a shield-barrier, meanwhile being peppered by our heros shots (in truth mostly Robojoeys). In rage he hits and throws rubble at the shield. Nothing passes. Next Category:Offline